Quinto juego
by Nana Walker
Summary: Battler, al parecer, ya tiene la victoria asegurada, pero al responder la ultima pregunta da comienzo a otro juego. Beato sigue viva y el lugar de Beatrice es ocupado por otra persona.¡Capi 2!
1. VI: Tension

Battler, al parecer, ya tiene la victoria asegurada, pero al responder la última pregunta, da comienzo a otro juego. Beato sigue viva y el lugar de Beatrice es tomado por otra persona. Spoilers. ¡Capi 1!

_**El quinto juego**_

_**Episode V-I: **__**Tension**_

Disclaimer: Umineko no naku koro ni es propiedad intelectual de 07th expansión y demás peña (me refiero al manga y demases que tiene Umineko… lo único que falta es que publiquen novelas de esta serie tan genialosa *-*)

Este fic contiene MUCHOS SPOILERS, lo recomendable es leerlo después de haber visto la serie completa -.-U

- ¿Quién soy yo?- le reiteró Beatrice, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban por escurrírseles. Battler la miró nuevamente y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de remordimiento e, incluso, arrepentimiento en la difícil tarea que tenía asignada. Esto era lo último. Apenas contestara, todo acabaría. Y con ello, la vida de Beatrice. Sin embargo, le había hecho una promesa a Angie. No podía dejarla sola

- Yo- murmuró con convicción-. Soy yo.

- ¿Esa es tu…- un vomito sanguinolento la interrumpió, mientras su rostro se contraía en una mueca de dolor-… respuesta, Battler?

- Así es.

- Correcto- le felicitó la bruja, mientras una sonrisa retorcida se le ensanchaba en el rostro. Seguido de aquellas palabras, su cuerpo comenzó a deslizarse lentamente por la pica plomiza gigante, dejándola empapada de sangre y viseras. La rubia gritó desgarradoramente, mientras su cuerpo era cada vez más cercenado por aquel elemento de tortura. Apenas se detuvo, levantó su rostro para mirar directamente a los ojos azulados de Battler, que se contorsionaban en una mueca de repulsión y lastima. Qué irónico. Ahora era él el que tenía lastima de ella-. Dilo- le pidió, arrastrando las palabras, mientras su boca borboteaba cálida y metálica sangre.

- Yo…- balbució el pelirrojo, dudoso, al ver la manera en la en la que sufría su contrincante. ¿Por qué habían tenido que llegar a esa instancia? En el tercer juego, si Beatrice no lo hubiese engañado, tal vez ahora podrían ser los dos felices: él, Battler, regresando al mundo real y Beatrice… bien, no sabía como ella podría existir si realmente hubiese negado a las brujas en ese momento, pero de seguro estaría viva. ¿Acaso no había otra manera en la que todos ganasen? Era muy extraño que ahora pensase de esa forma. En un principio, estaba determinado a borrar su existencia, a matarla bajo todo concepto y consideración, en venganza por los asesinatos cometidos, por el sadismo empleado y por burlarse de la vida humana. Era su venganza destruirla. Pero ahora algo no quería que finalizara su represalia. Algo no lo dejaba continuar.

- ¡ ¿QUÉ DICES, BATTLER?- le gritó Beatrice, con la voz desgarrada de dolor-. ¡Termínalo! ¡Eso es todo lo que te pedí!

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si…

- Por lo tanto, las brujas no…

En ese momento, una sonrisa maquiavélica se ensanchó en el rostro de la moribunda Beatrice, contorsionando las dolorosas facciones en una mueca de triunfo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos ojos azulados se abrieron lentamente, tratando de distinguir alguna forma, de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero aquello le resultaba completamente imposible. Todo estaba cubierto de un penetrante negro. Tal vez había llegado al purgatorio o quizás, ese fuera el verdadero lugar al cual llegaban las almas de los muertos. Se levantó y comenzó a examinarse con la mirada, cada centímetro, cada lugar de su cuerpo, palpándose el rostro, cerciorándose de su estado físico.

Lo último que se le venía a la memoria era el final. Su muerte. Al lado de su hermano, mientras le revelaba su verdadera identidad. Matando a Gretel y dejando a Hansel solo con la bruja. Sin embargo, ahora su cuerpo lucia en perfectas condiciones, como si esa situación nunca hubiese ocurrido. Se llevo las manos a su cabellos y notó, sorprendida, que le faltaba uno de los sujetadores de cabello que siempre había llevado puesto, ¿dónde podría estar?

Y de pronto unas mariposas doradas interrumpieron aquel uniforme negro, aquel perfecto vacio, dejándose ver una figura que la chica no tardó en reconocer, ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

Fin Episode V-I

By Nana Walker

N/A: Hai hai~. Aquí vine con mi segundo fic de Umineko que, a diferencia del anterior, planea ser largo xDU. Sé que en esta sección no me va muy bien con los fics (bue, siempre me ocurre cuando estoy demasiado entusiasmada con un proyecto. Cuando lo llevó a cabo no tienen la popularidad que espero… pero que importa xDU… soy feliz escribiéndolo… aunque los reviews duplican esa felicidad n-n). Desde que terminé mi primer Oneshot de Umineko estaba planeando un argumento para escribir un fic largo de esta serie. Por un momento pensé en aventurarme con un Universo Alternativo… pero al final decidí hacerlo fielmente a la serie.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi… prometo que los demás serán mucho más largos ;3

Sin más que decir… recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo!(agita una lata)

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente ;D~


	2. VII: Fools Movement

N/A: ¡Holas gente linda~! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero ya traje el segundo capi de este fic, Mil gracias por pasárselo a leer y espero, de todo corazón, que este capi les guste. Pensaba tenerlo listo el lunes, pero me envicie, momentaneamente con otra serie y no podía sacarme la de la cabeza ¬ ¬U… hasta que escribí un fic de esa serie, solo ahí me pude concentrar en continuar mis otros trabajos xDu.

**Por cierto, en mi profile pueden votar sobre que fic quieren que actualice más seguido. El fic que tenga más votaciones, será el que actualice más seguido *0*.** En fin, mejor les dejo con el segundo capi del fic :3

_**El quinto juego**_

_**Episode V-II: Fool`s Movement**_

Disclaimer: Umineko no naku koro ni y todos sus personajes son propiedad de 07th expansión y demás peña involucrada en tan fascinante obra.

Advertencias: Esto NO está basado en Umineko no naku koro ni Chiru… solo en la serie de anime de Umineko no naku koro ni xD (acaso eso era para ponerlo en una advertencia? Nah! xD!)

- Ara, Ara~- murmuró Lambdadelta, juguetona, mientras se acercaba a Ange, esta ultima incorporándose rauda y poniéndose a la defensiva. No sabía porque aún estaba entera ni, mucho menos, como podía sentir el oxigeno perpetrar en sus pulmones. Esto era una prueba "casi" valida de que ella, Ange Ushiromiya, continuaba existiendo, en algún lugar que no estaba bien definido pero, ¿por qué? La bruja vestida de rosa, se percató de la reticencia que Ange tenía en contra de ella, por lo que decidió que si quería obtener su ayuda, debía ganarse aunque sea un poco de la confianza de la pelirroja-. No te pongas así, Ange Ushiromiya. Yo estoy de tu lado, aunque no me creas.

- ¿De mi lado?- le preguntó la muchacha, extrañada por las palabras de la bruja y, recobrando el aplomo, decidió interrogarla-. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Vamos, no seas tan desconfiada- se expresó la bruja, tratando de distender el ambiente y continuo, esbozando una confiada y larga sonrisa-. Tengo un ofrecimiento para ti. Si aceptas, podrías salvar a tu hermano.

La muchacha la miró sorprendida por el ofrecimiento. ¡ ¿Cómo podría salvar a su hermano, si ya estaba muerta? O por lo menos, debería estarlo, tomando en cuenta lo que había ocurrido en el juego de Beatrice.

- Explícate- le exigió, seria y precavida.

La rubia no pudo evitar que una sonrisa macabra se le dibujara en el rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Por lo tanto, las brujas no existen- aseveró Battler, cerrando los ojos. Esperaba sentir dolor, esperaba ver a las mariposas doradas llevarse toda la tragedia, borrando el entorno. No deseaba ver a Beatrice desaparecer de esa forma. No tenía el valor suficiente para mirarla a la cara, porque no sabía como explicarle sus acciones. Si llegase a abrir los ojos, viendo como ella desaparecería entre mariposas y sangre, no sería capaz de soportarlo. Sí, cerraba sus ojos por cobardía. Esperó unos segundos interminables, para que todo concluyese, pero no sentía nada fuera de lo normal.

- ¡BUEN TRABAJO, BATTLER! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- le gritó la Bruja Interminable, riendo a carcajadas, con un dejo burlesco, mientras la sangre salpicaba fuera de su boca-. ¡ ¿Creíste que así me derrotarías?

El pelirrojo, totalmente impactado por escuchar a Beato burlándose de él, abrió los ojos y comprobó, con temor, que todo seguía intacto. La mansión como fondo de aquel juego, mientras una estaca gigante sobresalía del suelo y atravesaba a Beatrice. ¡ ¿Por qué todo seguía igual, si ya había descubierto todos los acertijos? Estaba tan impactado, que era incapaz de pronunciar siquiera algún balbuceo incomprensible.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás impresionado?- murmuró Beatrice, mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa sádica y macabra en él rostro-. ¿Creíste que con eso me ibas a derrotar? ¡A esto aún le queda mucho, jajajaja!

- ¡ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- escupió Battler, tratando de mantener la cordura y el aplomo suficiente para soportar el nuevo embate de la bruja-. ¡ ¿Acaso no respondí todos los acertijos? ¡ ¿Eso no debería ser suficiente para terminar toda esta masacre?

- Es totalmente cierto lo que estás diciendo- murmuró la bruja, mientras giraba su rostro en dirección a Battler, mirándolo y esbozando una sonrisa, con la mirada enloquecida-… pero, ¡ ¿No tendrías que haber contestado de forma correcta los acertijos?

- ¡ ¿De qué hablas?- le alegó el chico de ojos azules, extrañado ante el argumento que Beato le estaba ofreciendo, como excusa para evitar que él ganase el juego-. ¡No hagas trampas, Beatrice! ¡Me lo prometiste, ¿no? ¡Tú me prometiste que si resolvía todos los acertijos, esto se acabaría!

- Pero…- susurró la rubia, mientras contorsionaba su rostro en una mueca de sádico placer-. ¡ Tus teorías están totalmente erradas, JAJAJAJAJAJA!- concluyó, mientras la gigantesca estaca desaparecía y Beatrice caía, con total elegancia y sutileza, en el suelo, totalmente indemne.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Battler, escéptico. Sin duda, Beato había planeado hacer algún tipo de movimiento desde el principio. Al ver a la Bruja reír, con aquel descaro, lo hizo temer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Qué me dices, Ange?- le preguntó Lambda, acercándose y rodeando a la aludida, mientras una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro-. Si tú dejas que Battler siga solo en el juego, de seguro perderá. Y supongo que tú no quieres que eso le ocurra a tu querido hermano, ¿cierto?

La pelirroja la miró, mientras trataba de reflexionar sobre que sería bueno hacer. Era cierto que Lambdadelta era la única de las brujas que no le había mentido ni ocultado información y parecía, por lo menos a simple vista, tener un poco más de escrúpulos que Bernkastel.

- Si hago eso, ¿mi familia podrá regresar a casa?- le preguntó, con incertidumbre, mientras trataba de conservar firmeza en su tono de voz.

- Ya sabes que ellos no regresarán al mundo donde estés tú, sino que a SU 1986 – le aclaró la rubia y continuo, aseverando-. Pero sí, técnicamente, ellos podrán regresar sanos y salvos a su hogar, en 1986.

- Esta bien, acepto tu ofrecimiento- confirmó Ange, viendo que ya no podía perder nada más. Si arriesgando todo eso, podía salvar a Battler y a sus padres, no le importaría hacerlo. Después de todo ya estaba muerta-. ¿Qué debo hacer?

La bruja no pudo reprimir otra sonrisa. El próximo juego sería muy entretenido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Por donde debería comenzar para derribar tus infantiles teorías…- canturreo Beatrice, mientras contemplaba la expresión temerosa y reticente de Battler, que esperaba impaciente el ataque de la bruja-. ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! – exclamó, alzando el dedo índice, con un semblante similar al que hace un infante ante algún descubrimiento-. Partamos por el asesinato de habitación cerrada en la capilla, donde murieron seis personas. Según tu teoría, el homicida, habría puesto bombas en la comida. Suponiendo eso y que, la capilla ya hubiese estado totalmente cerrada con el "autor intelectual" fuera de ella, sin posibilidades de entrar. ¿Cómo habría colocado dulces dentro del agujero que quedo en sus estómagos?- concluyó, calmada y confiada.

Hubo silencio absoluto en el que Battler no pudo evitar poner una mueca de sorpresa y espanto a las aseveraciones de Beato, sintiéndose impotente. ¡ ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de aquel vacio en su teoría? Rápidamente hizo funcionar su cerebro, tratando de pensar en algo con que rebatirle a la bruja: ¿Y si el homicida, después hacer explotar sus estómagos y rellenarlos de dulces, se hubiese tragado una de las bombas? No, porque ¿Quién le hubiese puesto los dulces en el estomago?

- Me estoy impacientando, Battler…- urgió la rubia-… ¿Dónde está tu teoría?

- ¡Maldición!- inquirió el pelirrojo, después de un rato de estar rompiéndose la cabeza, pensando con que rebatirle a Beatrice, sin que ninguna idea se le viniese a la mente.

- ¡ ¿Eso quiere decir que este juego es mío?- le pregunto la Bruja Eterna, con entusiasmo infantil-. Bien, al ver que tu no respondes nada creo que continuaré…- canturreó, confiada, mientras una sonrisa burlesca se alargaba por sus facciones.

¡No podía ser! Todo se estaba volteando en su contra. Si Beato lograba ver fallos en sus otras teorías, estaría en graves aprietos.

Fin Episode V-II

By: Nana Walker

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado el capi? Espero que sí. Para el otro se vienen muchísimas más sorpresas. Pido mil disculpas por la demora pero Uni+anime+otros fics en progreso=escaso tiempo. Espero que este capi haya quedado mejor que el anterior :D y que los entusiasme con esta historia TwT. Prometo que el próximo capi será mucho más largo que este :3 y que, tratare de mejorar en lo posible n-n

En fin, muchísimas gracias gente linda, por pasar a leerse este fic (que por cierto, escasean fics de Umineko en español… sería bueno que más peña se uniera al fandom en español de esta serie). También quería agradecer a: **deskdraik**(Muchas gracias por tu review, Kiromi-chan~… estoy sumamente feliz que te hayas visto Umineko (yo te dije que ibas a amar a esa serie x3) espero que este fic te este gustando)

En fin, recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo T^T! *agita una lata*

Bye bye, cuídense miles y que el poder de Ange-sama y de la Inocencia los cuide ahora y siempre :D


End file.
